degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The World I Know/@comment-6949250-20140126035702/@comment-6272714-20140126072355
Here are some I've thought of. * An overachieving student who struggles with the longing for fun and happiness. They can't take the pressure and strain and they give up, much to their parents' dismay. He/she could possibly fall into a state of depression. I don't mean a storyline like Alli's. I mean, someone with parents who'' force'' them to get straight A's when they just can't take it anymore. Overbearing parents. The type who want their kid to grow up to be a doctor. Not voluntary, like Alli. This character would struggle like Alli though, between choosing a social life or academic excellence. * A lazy stoner who doesn't care about grades or the educational system whatsoever. He takes up Buddhism, gets with a similar crowd, and decides the traditional path of school -> graduation -> college -> job -> family is not the life for him. He's an artist and decides to drop out of Degrassi to freely go about life and pursue his artistic career (whatever that may be). Perhaps the overachiever above can become friends with him, maybe partnered with him for a project or something, and he becomes a heavy influence on her. On top of this character's lifestyle choices, he could have parents who disprove of him, just like the overachiever. Maybe these two could date? Lol I'm literally just coming up with this as I type. * A tomboy character. Degrassi needs a tomboyish girl. Have they EVER had this? I don't think so. By tomboy, I mean a girl who identifies as female, but doesn't wear dresses or makeup. She doesn't embody the cliche of what it means to be feminine whatsoever. She could like to skate and play sports and video games. Most of her friends could be guys. I think it would be awesome if she was straight, too. So many potential storylines could blossom from a tomboy navigating her way through a high school full of catty, pretty girls. * MALE RAPE. This needs to happen. Ugh. * An antisocial character. This could possibly lead to another school shooting or something. So much potential lies here, oh my god. * Someone with Social Anxiety Disorder, or Agoraphobia. Please. And this person has literally zero friends. They're all alone. * Another eating disorder storyline. And this time, it should be emotionally heavy and lengthy. It should go on for a really long time. It would be awesome if it went to a male character. * This may be a bit of a stretch, but polygamy. Maybe a character who comes from a polygamous family, or a character who decides to engage in polygamy. This could be interesting. * A MTF transgender. Please. This needs to happen. * A suicide over leaked sexts and relentless bullying. This happens far too often irl. Another sexting-related storyline idea could be the female leaking the male's sexts for a change. That would be interesting. * An OCD storyline. This is all I've got for now, but I'm sure I could go on and on. xD